Next Contestant
by CurtCade
Summary: James was by no means possessive by nature. Or maybe he was, he never really took the time to figure it out. The one time he was surely possessive was when he and Logan would walk into a room and James knew that there were people that wanted to get in Logan's pants. Rated M for a reason.


As James walked into the club with Logan by his side, he immediately felt everybody's eyes on them, or rather on Logan. James turned to look at Logan as well. Logan had no clue dozens of eyes were fixed on him and him alone.

The pair made their way towards the bar. James sat down on one of the bar stools and Logan went behind the counter. After tying his apron and asking James for help, Logan turned around and started getting James his usual drink.

James still felt a dozen eyes staring at Logan. That was when he noticed the reason everyone was staring.

Logan was wearing the tightest skinny jeans he owned and his shirt had ridden up to his mid-back.

James sometimes wondered why Logan dressed like this whenever he came to work, but he always got distracted while thinking when he looked at Logan.

James was brought out of his daze when he felt Logan shaking his arm.

"James, you okay?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just have to go to the washroom." James replied in a hurry before getting up and walking quickly to the washroom.

When he walked in he heard two men talking. He hid out of view and listened after he

"Hey did you see those two brunets that walked in?" one of them asked. James turned his head to see a tall blond and a shorter latino standing in front of two of the urinals.

"Are you kidding me? Who didn't see them." The shorter replied.

"Especially that shorter one, woo mama. He looks like one fine piece of ass." The blond said, letting out a chuckle.

"I would kill to get some of that. Too bad he's taken by that other guy." The latino sighed.

They both finished up and cleaned their hands before exiting the washroom. James made quick work of slipping past them when they weren't looking so he wouldn't get caught eavesdropping.

James finished relevantly quickly so he could get back to Logan as quick as possible.

But when James opened the door and looked towards the bar, he could feel the anger boil up inside of him and it was already about to explode.

The two men from the washroom, along with a few more that James didn't recognize, were all huddled along the bar. Some were watching Logan as he mixed drinks together, others had their phones out and were taking pictures and the two guys from the washroom were talking to Logan.

That was it.

James stormed over to the group and pushed through them to get to Logan. He walked behind the bar and pushed Logan behind him.

"Back. Off." He threatened through clenched teeth. James gave a death glare to any man still intent on getting some from his Logie.

After the unexpected outburst, most of the men backed off, deciding it wasn't worth it. Others simply sat down in stools at the other end of the bar, but one was still there. It was the blond from the bathroom.

_Some people just can't get a clue. _James thought.

Suddenly, James was pushed aside roughly by the blond, only barely catching himself from falling to the ground.

"So, you wanna get out of here so we can have some more fun?" the blond said, smile plastered on his face, his pupils blown with lust and an eyebrow raised. Logan simply looked at him like he had grown a second head.

But what he did next almost made James burst right then and there.

Said blond put his arm around Logan's shoulders and pulled him close. Logan tried squirming away, which was a sign of relief for James, but the man wasn't having it.

James got up immediately and stomped to the pair. In an instant he had the blond's hand in a crushing grip and he was roughly taking his arm off of Logan. Once James let go, the man cradled his hand close to his chest.

"Dude, what the fuck was that for?" he yelled.

James just glared at him. And if looks could kill, the man would already have been dead thirty eighth times by now. "That was for trying to get with **my **boyfriend." With that, he pulled Logan smoothly by the shoulders and kissed him roughly, asserting that Logan was his.

Logan kissed him back, not really understanding the situation.

Once they broke apart, James mumbled something about someone else taking over Logan's shift before he took off Logan's apron and dragged the boy out of the building.

~Unnecessary Line Break~

James could understand why mostly any gay man in the Palmwoods would want to get with Logan. He was beautiful, as perfect as porcelain and basically an angel on earth. What he didn't understand, though, was why every girl in the Palmwoods seemed to want the same thing, despite knowing Logan was gay.

They sometimes tried to change his mind, but it never worked so James wondered why they even bothered. He knows they would much rather watch Logan and him go at each other anyway.

Logan walked out of the elevator and was making his way over to James, who was sitting at one of the tables near the wall. They shared smiles and were looking forward to spend time together.

Out of nowhere, Camille appeared in front of Logan. She slapped him then kissed him, the same old routine that she still thought would work. But this time, she took it a step further by dragging her hand downwards before it rested on the zipper of his jeans.

At that motion, Logan jerked away, but Camille stalked towards him once more. With every step back Logan took, Camille took two steps forward. She tried pouncing on him, but James blocked her path by standing in front of Logan.

Her head landed on his chest for a second before she fell to the ground, head sore from hitting the solid chest.

"What part of gay don't you girls understand?" he asked her, annoyed.

Camille huffed and got up, fixing her clothes and walked away.

James turned around to face Logan. He took a step forward, a smirk plastered on his face. He grabbed Logan, dipped him and stole a kiss.

"You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore." Logan whined playfully before kissing James deeply once again.

~Yet another, this time semi-necessary, line break~

"I don't understand why you freak out so much, James." Logan said as he and James laid down on the bed, clad in nothing but their boxers.

"I freak out because wherever we go, there are always people who want to get in your pants and will do everything in their power to make sure they do." James replied as Logan cuddled up close to him.

"But you know you're the only one who can actually get some." He said playfully, as if all of this were a game.

He got closer to James' ear and whispered, "You know, you could always show me who I belong to, if that would make you feel any better."

James felt his boxers grow tighter at those words and Logan's seductive tone.

He immediately made his way over to straddle Logan. He bent down and left a trail of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone.

"Boxers, off, now!" he commanded. He got off Logan to take his own off as Logan did the same.

Logan let out a moan that could put a porn star to shame as James took his length in his mouth.

"Ngh. James." He grunted. "More. P-please."

James pulled off of him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Tell me what you want baby." He replied, lust completely taking over his voice.

"I-I want you." Logan replied, voice shaking in pure want.

"Then prepare yourself." James growled into his ear. He sat back and watched as Logan slowly slid a finger into himself, then quickly added another.

James couldn't help but start stroking himself at the sight of it. How was it that Logan could be fingering himself yet still look so innocent?

Logan started fucking himself on his fingers, and that was when James concluded he was ready.

James gently tugged Logan's fingers out, at which Logan let out a whine.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll get yours." James smirked.

He grabbed Logan's wrists and pinned them down with one hand.

He left a trail of kisses from Logan's temple all the way down to his collarbone as he slid in, trying to distract Logan from the inevitable pain.

Logan still hissed once James was fully seethed inside him. Trying to distract himself from the pain as he waited for it to turn to pleasure, he pulled James back up and brought him into a rough, sloppy kiss.

"Okay. You can move." He panted, dragging his hands down James' back as he complied.

James went hard and fast, just how he knew Logan loved it. He wasn't just doing this for Logan, though. He was doing this for himself. He was telling himself that he was the only one who got to see Logan like this, no one else could or ever will. Not the blond guy from the bar and not Camille.

Without realizing, James' hands settled on Logan's hips and his nails were pressed harshly against the skin.

"J-James." Logan's cry of pain mixed with pleasure was what brought James out of his daze.

James tried at many different angles, trying to find that one special spot inside Logan.

He smiled to himself when Logan's face twisted into one of pure ecstasy. Yeah, he found it.

James continued from that angle until he knew Logan was close.

"Come on baby, let me see you come undone." He whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Logan's spine.

James started biting and nipping at Logan's neck, intending on leaving a mark, or a few. This was another way he knew would let other know that Logan was taken and he wasn't getting given up anytime soon.

James watched Logan's face as he came, splattering both their abdomens in white. The feeling of Logan's wall clenching around his member, along with Logan's constant stream of moans and pants was the last straw for James before he let go inside Logan.

He pulled out and lay down on the bed, Logan immediately curling up next to him. James turned to see all of the hickeys that adorned Logan's neck. Logan would have a hard time covering all of those up.

"I love you Logan." He said to his younger lover as he pulled him closer, arm around his hips.

"I love you too James." He snickered, his arms going around James' neck. "You know, next time someone tries to get with me, you should come and show them who I belong to." Logan joked devilishly.

"I might just do that." James laughed. "Bring on the next contestant."

**THE END :)**

**Okay, obviously this is my first time even attempting smut, so it's not very detailed. I've just kind of based that part off of many smut fics I've read. **

**Also, this was written throughout all of today so it might be a little choppy at times. I'm sorry about that but I still hoped you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
